Sweet Tarts (original)
"Sweet Tarts" is a song from Lost & Found Music Studios that is performed by the Lost & Found Ensemble in "Sweet Tarts". Lyrics Whoa-o-oa whoa-o-oa Whoa-o-oa whoa-o-oa Bright lights (bright lights) Can I get a bright light on this stage Gotta get (gotta get) You gotta get it right so you're all the rage Broken hearts (broken hearts) It's always bad but never been this strange They always fall in love with me But my answer is always the same We don't know We're still young We got it right, yeah We're all like we won't be quiet We got it right Gonna rise and reach the heights We got it right, the higher we climb It'll feel like the first time You opened your eyes Don't stop (don't stop) Never let anybody bring you down Hard knocks (hard knocks) Just come and see; we'll help you figure it out We don't know We're still young We got it right, yeah We're all like we won't be quiet We got it right Gonna rise and reach the heights We got it right, the higher we climb It'll feel like the first time You opened your eyes We got it right, yeah We're all like we won't be quiet We got it right Gonna rise and reach the heights We got it right, the higher we climb It'll feel like the first time You opened your eyes Nothing you can do to stop this train from rolling Nothing you can do to stop, our rain is falling Feels like the first Feels like the very first The very first Nothing you can do to stop this train from rolling Nothing you can do to stop, our rain is falling Feels like the first Feels like the very first The very first Nothing you can do to stop this train from rolling Nothing you can do to stop, our rain is falling Feels like the first Feels like the very first The very first We don't know We're still young We got it right, yeah We're all like we won't be quiet We got it right Gonna rise and reach the heights We got it right, the higher we climb It'll feel like the first time You opened your eyes We got it right, yeah We're all like we won't be quiet We got it right Gonna rise and reach the heights We got it right, the higher we climb It'll feel like the first time You opened your eyes DoWe got it right, yeah We're all like we won't be quiet We got it right Gonna rise and reach the heights We got it right, the higher we climb It'll feel like the first time You opened your eyes Don't stop Episodes used in *"Invincible" *"All About the Music" *"Day After Day" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Heart Shape" *"Callin' Callin' Part 1" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" *"Sweet Tarts" Videos "Sweet Tarts" Season 2 Extended Song Lost & Found Music Studios Category:A to Z Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs in Season 2